


Better Be Quiet Now (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one at Sonny's parent's house.





	

After finding out that your apartment building had to be fumigated over the weekend, you begged Sonny to book a hotel for a few nights. This weekend just so happened to be Sonny’s full weekend off, so you tried convincing him, saying that it could be a mini-vacation for the two of you. Sonny wasn’t buying it, insisting that his mother would be more than happy to have you over for the weekend. 

‘It’ll be great!’ he exclaimed as you two packed a few necessities, ‘Ma’s homecookin’ every night, and dad’s Sunday mornin’ breakfast before church!’ Unbeknownst to you, though, Sonny’s mom had agreed to watch Gina’s daughters that Friday night, (all four of them, all under the tender age of seven.) So, as soon as you and Sonny walked through mama Carisi’s front door that evening, you were bombarded by little girls in tutus and screams of ‘Uncle Sonny!’ Plus, during dinner, his mother thought it important to ask you when you and her son were planning on having children of your own. It was tiring to say the least.

It’s not that you didn’t love Sonny’s family. Really, his mother was a sweetheart and his father was nice to talk to and his sister’s kids were the cutest. However, you had only been at his parent’s house for one night and you were already almost regretting agreeing to spend the weekend.

Now, though, all four girls were fast asleep and his parents had retired for the night, allowing you and Sonny alone time for the first time all day. The girls had set up camp in the guest bedroom, so you and Sonny were forced to stay in his old bedroom where Sonny was currently splayed on top of you with a hand under your shirt, kneading your breast and mouthing at your neck.

“I gotta be honest with you, doll. I always wanted to bring someone up here when I was growin’ up.” His breath is hot against your neck and it makes you shiver.

“Mmm, I bet you didn’t expect to do a girl in this bed in your thirties.”

“Better late than never, I guess.” He breaks the kiss only long enough to lift your shirt over your head and slips off his sweats and boxers, while you do the same with your sleep shorts. He leans forward again to place a kiss on your lips as he reaches down to your sex, slipping a single finger inside. He lets out a low groan, finding that you’re already wet and ready for him.

“Sonny, I just want you,“ you moan. 

Sonny nods and leans back again, getting on his knees. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and enters you completely, wrapping your other leg around his waist. The feeling of Sonny filling you up in this position feels entirely too good, and for a moment you forget where you are. A loud moan of his name escapes your lips and Sonny stops his movements, his eyes growing wide and he turns his head towards the bedroom door.

“Baby, you gotta be quiet. My parents are right across the hall. And my nieces-”

“Yeah, Sonny I know. Sorry.” you roll your hips forward, urging him to move. He gives you a wary look and hesitates, but begins to pump in and out slowly, pressing his mouth to the inside of your calf to suppress his groans. 

He increases his pace, the pressure building as one of his hands find your clit, his thumb moving in tight circles over you. You can’t help the strangled cry of pleasure as he rubs you in just the way you like.

Sonny pulls out, and you start to apologize again, but Sonny flips you over so that you’re on your stomach. You position yourself the way you know he wants, on your knees with your back arched.

“Bite the pillow,” you barely manage to bury your face in Sonny’s pillow before he pushes in again, gripping your hips tightly and pounding into you hard. You arch your back even more and push yourself further into the bed, desperately trying to muffle your screams. The angle you’re in is allowing Sonny to perfectly hit that sensitive spot inside of you with every thrust. He’s relentless as he fucks you into the mattress, his goal to get you both off before you wake up his entire family. The pillow does little to help with your situation, you’re sure you’re being too loud still but you can’t make yourself care as you start to move with him, meeting his every thrust. 

You screw your eyes shut and bite down on the pillow even harder while you come with a muffled cry, the orgasm ripping through your body. Sonny’s thrusts grow erratic, and he presses his fingers even deeper into your hips. He finishes moments after you, his cock throbbing as he comes deep inside of you, a low, guttural groan rumbling through him.

Sonny collapses on the bed next to you, catching his breath. He grabs your hand after you manage to roll onto your back, kissing it and lacing his fingers in yours. “Damn, that was hot. Even though you were loud as hell and my parents definitely heard us.”

“You know you love when I can’t keep quiet for you, Sonny Carisi. Even if we hear it from your mother tomorrow morning.”


End file.
